The girl in the corner
by Rarw.Means.I.Love.You-x
Summary: The girl who's used to being left in the corner gets a bit of strange attention off hogwarts bad boy Draco, but are all of his mixed signals telling her he loves her or to back of...read and find out!; xxxxxx


**The girl in the corner**

**So this idea came to me at church when i saw a girl sitting in the corner on her own...i know, strange right? but i promise it will be as good as i can make it:)please review:)xxxx**

Alone again I sit in the corner of the classroom, as always. I could hear the harsh comment and un necessary remark that were being made by my fellow classmates behind me. Slytherins! I may have been in that house but oh how I despised them with every bone in my body! People say 'oh they just Slytherins, being nasty comes with the package'. Well that's not true, I'm a Slytherin and I don't act like them! That's the hole reason I isolate my self from everyone, I rather bury my head in a book of wonders than face the cruel reality of them. Draco Malfoy. Even the name annoys me! That boy is nothing but evil, not that my love struck sister would agree but I know the truth. I don't know why she so la la with him anyways, he doesn't love her, all she is, is stupid Pansy, someone who follows Draco. I'd rather have the freak reputation than Draco's sheep.

"oi, Parkinson!" Draco Malfoy shouts from behind me, in that cruel you'd-better-turn-around-now kind of voice. I ignore him, I don't have time for his childish games.

"oi, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you" He shouted again in a more, turn-around-or-I'll-make-you way.

"Its Titania & what?" I ask him, scared of what he would do.

"it's not what, who do you think your talking to and I wanted to ask, is it an Interesting book?"

"Sorry…and yes thanks" I answer innocently. I'm not the type of person to give snide remarks.

They all started to laugh, including pansy which really annoyed me.

"Do you like reading books?" He asked me with a strange look on his face. I hesitated to answer at first but I know that it wouldn't make things any better.

"yes, I love to read books" I answered smiling but with a glisten of fear in my eye.

"Well in that case, you can come to my room tonight and read me a…bedtime story" He told me with a wink and his friends all laughed however this time pansy didn't, which made me smile inside.

"whatever" I murmured, they always joked about this stuff after Pansy started a rumour that I had a big crush on Draco just to hide the fact she did. I turning around to continue reading my book.

I got to the next page when the bell went. I was really annoyed because it had just got good! I put my book away slowly and waited till what I thought was everyone leaving. I liked to be last, that way no one would trip me up. I went to walk out the door when a blond haired boy stepped out in front of me.

"So what do you say?" he asked me and I paused in total confusion.

"Say about what?" I asked in my usually innocent as a puppy voice

"Don't play dumb, reading me that bedtime story" he said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh shove off" I exclaimed, pushing him out of the way so I was able to leave the classroom.

But my desperate attempt failed and he pushed me harder against the wall. He leaned in so close that he was touching my face with his. My breathing began to rapidly increase as I was apprehensive about the fast coming events.

"Don't mess with me Parkinson!" he told me in a medium loud voice.

"I-I-I'm not trying to mess with you"

"Good!, so I'll see you at 10" He announced, walking off into the vast corridor.

What have I gotten my self into!

I walked down the corridor, playing over the previous event in my head, like I was some kind of broken record with horror film in it, constantly replaying the most terrifying parts. I didn't dare enter the common room because off seeing him but once again things didn't go to plan and I had to go in there to get my essay for Potions next period. Luckily it was dinner and if I judged it just right I would miss them all. Final Pansy's hour long talks about her day with Draco paid off, I knew when that boy would be every minute off the day. As I made my way I started to think about what might happen tonight, and remarkably I liked it. Did I maybe have a little crush on him. As I got to the closer to the common room , I had a really positive attitude about tonight, he likes me, obviously, and I sort of like him.

I walked into what I imaged as a Draco-free common room only to find Draco and my sister making out on the settee.

"What are you doing here?" Draco demanded for an answer as he pushed away my sister.

"I-I was just leaving"

"good"

I began to walk away heart broken at what I had just witnessed. I was just another sheep like pansy! A strange feeling started to overwhelm my body. It made me feel hot, annoyed, bothered.

"you know what, no, im not leaving. I came in here to fetch my essay, and fetch my essay I will. I'm not going to stop because you to cant keep your hands off each other" I shouted walking up to my dorm. Pansy and Draco just stared at me in shock. I grabbed my essay quickly and fighting back my tears I then ran out of the common room and Draco followed.

"Titania, wait!" He shouted but I ignored.

"What did I tell you about being ignorant" he shouted finally catching up with my and tugging my arm.

"now, if you tell anyone anything you saw in that room I will personally kill you my self!"

"I'm not the type to spread"

"Good, see you tonight" He announced walking off.

"What...I thought-" he cut me up

"You thought what, you seeing any off that would change anything" he laughed

"but-" he cut my up and second time.

"Save it for tonight" were his final words before walking off.

That boy, could he stoop no lower but if I don't go then I'll get much, much worse.

After lessons had finished I went to freshen up for the events that lied ahead. I was straightening my hair when an owl flow in with a letter, in it, it read.

_Dear Titania, _

_Hears a little gift for you to wear tonight, meet me in the ror._

_From Draco. _

Inside the badly raped parcel was a short black night gown. Im not a slut, but if I don't wear this then he'll get mad. Hesitantly I took it out and put it on. I checked the clock and it was 5 to 10, I put on my thickest coat and went to the ror.

I arrived at the big doors and took a deep breath before entering. I walked in and saw Draco sitting down in a dark room, the only light coming from the mini lamp on the desk he was sitting at…reading

"What are you doing?" I asked him in confusion.

"I'm reading, what does it look like I'm doing" he asked sarcastically.

"have you brought a book?" he asked me

"erm, well no…"

"I ask you to read me a book and you don't bring a book…silly. No matter, I have thousands to choose from" he told me clapping him hands. Immediately the room lite up and underneath all that dark was a library, full off all my favourite books. I paused in amazement.

"Draco, your, its amazing"

"Thank you, I take pride in my work" he told me in a smug tone.

I walked into the Library and looked at the rainbow of books. I was like a dream, and amazing one. I started getting carried away until Draco came to me.

"Hurry up!" he demanded, laughing.

"I'm coming" I told him as I caught my eye on my favourite book. It was a tragic love story, just up my street.

"Got one!" I shouted walking over to Draco.

"Finally, now follow me" He told me grabbing my arm and pulling me over to a dark part in the room. He clapped his hands and a king sized bed appeared. I knew this was to good to be true.

He climbed in the bed.

"You coming?"

"Yea…" I got into the bed, still with my coat on and lay next to him.

"right then, what book have you chosen?"

"no matter what by Melanie brooks" I told him frowning

"Right get comfortable, and then we can start reading"

"What so is that all we're doing?"

"yes, why what did you have in mind"

"nothing…"

"I hope I didn't give the wrong impression" he told me with a smirk that might as well say I-knew-what-was-doing.

I smiled back and began to read. As I read he stroked my hair and soon we both fell into a deep sleep, resourced by each others company.

Morning soon dawned and it was a Saturday, which was good because I wouldn't have to worry about being up for lessons.

I woke up freezing, on the floor of the ror, but worst of all, I was all alone. He had left me. I always knew I wasn't Draco Malfoy standard, but I didn't think I was that much of a burden.

I got up and left the ror, where I walked barefooted back to the common room. It was early so nobody was out, which for me was very lucky. As soon as I returned to the common room I went up stairs and got into my bed where I feel back asleep, but this time it didn't fell quit the same.

Everything went back to normal, as if it never happened. I was once again just the girl in the corner, and I just couldn't face it anymore.

As soon as the bell went I stormed out of the classroom crying and fled for the Gryffindor girls toilets where I cried and cried. I went in there because nobody goes in there and right now I wanted to be alone but no, because this was me someone had to come in and it was Hermione. I heard her open a toilet door and walk in, then turn on a tap. I continued to cry, but quietly however Hermione herd me and ask what was the matter.

We talked about it for a bit and then she invited me back to the Gryffindor common room where I was welcomed in with open arms. I felt like I was a part of things when I was with them, they were like a family. Me, Harry, Hermione and Ron began to grow really close where it came to the point that we did everything together. I really wanted to move house but they kept telling me if I did they will think that they have won and I didn't want to mislead them.

One night, I went out because I needed some fresh air, Pansy was crying because it was her last night with Draco and then Crabbe was eating cup cakes, Goyle surprisingly enough wasn't. He hadn't been eating much lately, it was really strange. And Millicent was crying because Pansy was crying…you would think them two were conjoined at the hip! And Blaise…well I don't know where blaise is, but if he's got a head screwed on, he will be as far away from this place as possible.

I went for a stroll for a bit and then I went to bed, the next morning I got up early, as did everyone else and I got my bags. We were going home for Christmas this year, I think everyone was. We got on the train, I went with the golden trio and Pansy went to Draco and all them. We planned to meet up when the train stopped so our parents would think we were together.

The plan succeeded and we got home, I was so pooped that I dived on the settee and fell straight asleep.

The next day when I woke up I went to look in the mirror…as I do. And to my horror I had a fake beard draw on my face and cream all up my check. I turned around to look who was there and it was non other that Pansy, Draco and all them…

"What are the doing here?" I demanded to know

"there staying for the holiday!" Pansy shouted

"Why that's not fair?"

"Well mum said that my constant nagging and crying was annoying and unpleasant to watch" she told me smugly, taking them up stairs!

I need to tell Hermione, Harry and Ron.

**please review;') xxxxxxxx**


End file.
